End Of An Era: Unholy Alliance
by LordHippoman
Summary: As a shocking death rocks the Institute Of War, the encroaching threats of The Void and Shadow Isles force an unsteady alliance of the League's greatest heroes. EDIT 9/8/2014: New chapters coming soon. Not going to change due to upcoming Lore retcons.
1. Prologue: Unholy Alliance

**Author's Note: Updated with more paragraph breaks to enhance readability as of 7/12/14, thanks to son of Zebedee.**

There was little time left. The man dragged his broken leg along the dirt as he liped, adrenaline propelling his broken body. As he passed the entrance to the small village, he desperately fumbled for his knife, pulling it out of the sheath with shaky hands. With frantic, stabbing motions, he carved new words into the sign. "Welcome To Kalamanda-City of LEAVE NOW" As he made the last stroke, he breathed a sigh of relief. Now, at least, travelers would be warned. This was, of course, a futile gesture. Kalamanda was burning. The lucky parts. The parts of the ruined city that were not set aflame were covered in an eerie violet glow, clearly otherworldly, but not entirely unfamiliar. But none of this concerned the broken man in front of the sign. His final mission complete, he raised the knife, weakly holding it to his throat. As the adrenaline began to fade, he gripped it with the last of his strength and prepared to slit his own throat.

At last. He would not die on their terms. But as he pulled his hands quickly across his neck, he felt nothing. The knife, suspended by an ethereal force, rose into the air and shattered, the metal blade scattering uselessly to the wind. "No.." The man shook, equal parts enraged and upset. The metallic clangs of bootsteps behind him barely shook him out of his stupor as he stared up at the approaching figure. "Pitiful." The voice was deep and cold, echoing as if it came from a metal room. "You would throw your life away, rather than serve the new masters of Valoran?" The man shrunk away as he recognized the armored figure, his enormous mace gleaming with the reflection of the flames. "You would even make a useless corpse." With a swing of his mighty weapon, Mordekaiser crushed his victim effortlessly.

With a flash of violet light, a portal opened behind him. A small Void beast ran out, babbling in it's strange tongue, and began to gnaw at the corpse, followed by two men. The first, cloaked in a purple hood and floating several inches off of the ground, spoke. "Kalamanda has fallen. Your harvest will be provided, Mordekaiser. The desolation south of the windmill is yours. Tell your compatriots that their...activities should remain confined to that sector."

The metal man chortled. "I will play by your rules, Malzahar. Fear not." With a creak of metal, he turned to face the second figure. "I trust you agree, Grand General?"

"But of course," rasped the man, hobbling forward on his cane. "Kalamanda will make for a fine Noxian city. It is a prize I have been...coveting." The crow perched on his shoulder made a loud cry as he turned. "Take defensive positions. The retaliatory strike should arrive in a matter of hours, four if they departed as soon as news of the attack broke, six if they only knew when they saw the rising smoke. You both have a chance to increase your prizes. Good hunting, my allies." Leaving the burning town in his wake, Grand General Swain strode off into the distance, leaving the bloodied battlefield behind him.

One Week Earlier


	2. Chapter 1: A Fatal Malfunction

Institute Of War  
Summoner's Rift

The crowd roared with anticipation. It was a musty summer evening as Shauna Vayne peeled a sweat soaked strand of hair away from her eyes. She sat alone in a rare, abandoned section of the audience hall, overlooking the Fields of Justice. Her heart skipped as she watched Caitlyn kneel down, preparing to take a shot at an injured Vladimir. As the bullet cracked through the air, the hemomancer melted into a puddle of blood, effortlessly dodging the shot. The audience exploded with excitement as Vladimir's body reformed from the crimson pool. He performed a dramatic bow towards the sniper as she cursed, jumping to her feet, only to have a knife stuck into her back. She fell to the ground at the feet of Talon, Noxian assassin. Vayne raised an eyebrow towards the viewing crystal. Talon was an interesting subject. He fought with the typical brutality of a Noxian, but he seemed to have something on his mind. Something that separated him from ruthless warriors like Darius, who was currently swinging his massive axe, cutting a stone tower to rubble. "Exciting match, Shauna?".

Vayne glanced up to see a figure dressed in Summoner's robes looming over her. "Vessaria Kolminye. Didn't expect you down here." Few things surprised Shauna Vayne anymore. It was a luxury someone in her profession could not afford. But the High Summoner herself, slumming it in the cheap seats, was more shocking to her than any monster she'd seen in years. Possibly more dangerous as well. Konlminye smiled. "Well, Shauna, I do take an interest in the League Of Legends. I'm a bit of a big supporter, you could say."

Sarcasm wasn't one of the things Vayne had expected either. "But, you haven't answered my question. Is it an exciting match? Piltover and Noxus...some very powerful champions involved." Vayne's eyes darted back to the viewing crystal, now displaying Jayce dispatching of a pack of wolves with his hammer. "Yes." A curt reply, but she knew the High Summoner already had all the information she needed. Asking was a formality. "But you aren't here for that, are you? " The High Summoner's tone was calm, yet strangely menacing. "Business always trumps pleasure for you, Shauna Vayne." Vayne's leather gloves squeaked as she tightened her grip on the arms of the seat. "No, you're here to gather information." Vayne said nothing, keeping her eyes locked firmly to the crystal. Kolminye was toying with her, and she was not in the mood to play along. "But, on who, I wonder? As the crystal's image changed to the Noxian team, grouped up in their base, Kolminye began to probe for answers. "Vladimir, perhaps? He can't control himself much longer, can he? You'll need to put him down, before someone gets hurt. Or maybe LeBlanc? A talented black mage like her...but so fragile. A single bolt, between the eyes or through the heart, and the world would be rid of her twisted schemes."

Vayne stood up, retaining her calm demeanor, but sweating beneath her cloak. "I think I've had enough of this match." "Oh, but Shauna, the fight is just about to start…"

As both teams approached the lair of the Baron Nashor, the crowd's energy rose to a fever pitch. The Piltover squad was first in. Caitlyn began to lay traps, as Jayce and Vi turned to face the worm, laying a barrage of powerful impacts on the beast. Ezreal was warping himself around the pit, checking for the Noxians' approach. Their 5th teammate, the free agent Twisted Fate, stood in the bush outside, steadily shuffling the deck in his hands. The Noxian team was upon them in moments. Talon let loose a torrent of blades from his cloak, causing Twisted Fate to back up into the pit. A well placed shot from Caitlyn knocked Darius back, clutching at the net that had emerged from the bullet, trapping the massive warrior. Jayce nodded at Vi and ran away from the Baron, deploying an Acceleration Gate. "Charged!" he shouted, firing several bolts of electricity from his versatile weapon. The barrage of electric shocks, combined with a quickly recovered Twisted Fate's cards, kept the Noxians back as Vi pounded away at the hulking monster with her metal fists. As the beast sagged, it let out a weak roar, clearly near death. But as Vi wound up for a finishing blow, a golden chain appeared from the air, wrapping around her arms and forcing them to her sides. With a mischevious cackle, LeBlanc had appeared. But it was a miscalculation, as the Baron was not quite dead. The worm roared and lashed out, striking LeBlanc with its massive head. An audible crack rang out as the mage's limp form collided with the pit wall, hard. The fight raged on, Vi now breaking the chains and finishing the Baron with a powerful uppercut, but something was wrong. Vi dashed over to the other end of the Baron pit, nearly tripping over LeBlanc's limp body. "Jeez. Always forget those take a while to go away…" Vi stood, patiently watching the corpse to await its fade into the Nexus. But nothing came. Blood continued to spill from LeBlanc's body. "Guys? Guys?" The Enforcer's voice was uncharacteristically frightened. There was a sudden flash of light from the Noxian base, a loud humming, and a fizzle. The glowing Nexus had powered down.

Vayne was immediately shocked by the sudden reaction of High Summoner Kolminye. Her face was pale, her eyes fraught with shock and horror. She had never seen the High Summoner this upset. "Stop! STOP!" she shouted, magically amplifying her voice. The crowd, and the champions on the field, evidently heard her, lowering their arms to look up, as if questioning their summoners. "This match is over. Stop. The Noxian Nexus has malfunctioned. Something is...awry." Vi kneeled next to the corpse, which was continuing to soak the rocks with blood. Vladimir strode in behind her, raising a hand. Vi raised her voice, as if to stop him, but thought better of it as the Hemomancer exchanged blood with the body, closing his eyes as if concentrating. He jerked his hand back, ending the transfusion. "It is as you feared." His tone was surprisingly blunt, lacking any of Vlad's usual flowery speech patterns. "LeBlanc is dead. Permanently."


	3. Chapter 2: A Simple Exchange

Piltover  
Sheriff's Office

Caitlyn sat patiently in her office, gradually dusting the dirt off of her hat. The fan in the corner whirred with life, propelling a cooling gust into the room. Caitlyn leaned into the breeze, following the trajectory of the fan. "You look ridiculous, rocking back and forth like that." Caitlyn looked up, expecting to find Vi leaning over her, instead being confronted with a different familiar face, nodding calmly. "Janna. Pleasure to see you. We aren't all built with inner cooling mechanisms, especially those of us without one of…" She lazily waved a finger up and down. "Those."

The wind mage pulled her staff closer to her chest. "Staves. And I'd rely on this old stick more than a powder powered mess of machinery like your prized possession over there." Caitlyn laughed quietly, smiling. "This rifle has never let me down. Of course, I never miss." Janna sat down, using the air as a makeshift chair. Caitlyn found that to be a flagrant misuse of magical power, but what did she know?

"I came to cheer you up. I was in town…" Caitlyn fastened her hat back on her head. "Blew in with the breeze?"

"Yeah, sure. Hilarious. You seem…" Janna leaned in closer. "Normal."

Caitlyn sighed, leaning forward. "Janna. I appreciate the gesture. But I'm a sheriff. I see bodies everyday. I make them on ocassion. It's not a pleasant business, but it's not one I'm unfamiliar with. What happened today at the League was...shocking. But I'm not going to be grief stricken over the death of a Noxian black mage. A rather...murderous one, at that." Janna passed the staff in her hand back and forth between her palms, thinking.

"Still, this has never, ever happened before. Seems a little-" A slammed door interrupted her as Vi crashed through the entryway, her hair mussed and face splotched with gunpowder. "Off your ass, cupcake. We got a Jinx sighting downtown." There was a clang as the Enforcer smashed her fists together. "How quick you think I can snap one of those noodle arms? Under six seconds and you owe me a drink."

Caitlyn jumped to her feet, grabbing the rifle at her side. "She's kidding, right?" Janna asked, quizzically tilting her head. Caitlyn sighed as she ran out the door. "If I told you, you'd have to deny it front of internal affairs."

Bits and pieces of broken robotic guards littered the streets of Downtown Piltover. "Why did we even buy these?" Vi asked, pushing a mangled metallic head aside. "Favor for Heimerdinger. I use his dumb robots, he stops asking the Sheriff's Department to donate to his Yordle Education Fund." Vi rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, looks like we've got bigger problems." The Piltover Zoo seemed to have the gates blown open, a trail of blue and pink paint splatters forming a trail through the hole. To make matters worse, the sounds of various animals screeching, howling, and growling emanated from the gap. "Did she have to let them all out?"

Caitlyn and her partner walked through the rubble of the gate into the zoo's center. Animals from all over Valoran were rampaging about the grounds, knocking over kiosks and artificial trees, chewing on dropped food, and generally making a mess of things. The line of paint continued further through the square, into a large building Caitlyn recognized as the Zookeeper's Office. Vi scoffed. "At least she doesn't make us play hide and seek." Suddenly, there was a high pitched squeak from the entrance. "One of these things step on a mouse?" Caitlyn laughed. "Something like that."

"Back, you dirty apes, BACK!" A mustachioed Yordle was backed into a corner near the entrance to the zoo, a pair of curious gorillas approaching him. "Yo, monkeys! Leave the egghead alone!" Vi smashed her gauntlets together, frightening the gorillas away.

"Trouble, Heimerdinger?" Caitlyn asked, walking over to the quivering professor. "Oh, just a minor setback…" muttered the Yordle, pulling a banana peel out of his hair.

"You see Jinx?" Vi asked, leaning against the iron bars of a nearby cage. "No, afraid not...just got here, actually, looking forward to trying out a grand new invention!" Heimerdinger dug into his pockets, tossing out sprockets and wrenches until he located a small red device. "Eureka! Behold, lawbringers, the power of science!" As he flipped a switch on the device, there was a sudden stop to the cacophony of animal sounds, and the noise was replaced with a high pitched tone. The animals suddenly looked up into the sky, as if gazing at an invisible light, then sank to the ground, falling asleep. "Music soothes the savage beast, as they say! Indeed!"

Caitlyn nodded, looking around at the dozing animals. "Well, I must admit, that's quite impressive." Vi shrugged. "I woulda shot 'em with that rocket thing in your head." "Hmmph! No respect for the natural world...characteristic of you, I suppose." muttered Heimerdinger, waving his invention in the air. Caitlyn motioned for Vi to follow her. "Have this discussion later. She's cornered herself now. Let's end this." Vi nodded, barely containing her excitement at the thought of having the crook between her gauntlets.

Caitlyn flung open the door, immediately catching sight of her target. "Jinx." The slender criminal was standing in the center of the room, staring down the sheriff. "Game over!" Vi shouted, running into the room. Jinx said nothing. She didn't even move. "What's your ploy here, Jinx?" Caitlyn asked, raising her weapon. Silence. Caitlyn tenuously stepped forward, looking curiously at the strangely silent crook. "She's frozen there. Something's…"

"A Gravity Well." A husky, inhuman voice resonated from a chair at the back of the room. "Technology of my own design. The gravity field keeps the targets in stasis, unable to move until the field dissipates. You use a net. But I am not here to discuss your primitive security measures. I have done you a favor, capturing a criminal who has managed to evade your grasp again and again. I now must request one of my own." Caitlyn quickly realized who the man was, although it was a shock. "What do you want, Viktor?" Vi frowned, anxiously tapping her feet. At least they wouldn't be brought up on police brutality charges tonight. "It is a simple exchange." The desk creaked as Viktor stood, walking across the floor, his glowing eyes and twitching mechanical hand making dancing shadows on the walls. "I require access to the Yordle Academy's technology." "What?" Heimerdinger had entered the room, waddling forward. "Why would you want my work?" Viktor grimaced. "Because, Professor Heimerdinger, there is something very wrong on Valoran. And I fear that if I cannot confirm its source, it will consume us all. Man and machine alike."

Heimerdinger looked surprised. "And why would I be inclined to listen to such a preposterous claim? Where is your evidence?"

The Machine Herald produced a sheet of paper, using his autonomous hand to pass it to Caitlyn. "These are readouts from my Extradimensional Energy reader. The sonar readings of non-terrestrial particles have started to arrive faster, the circumference of the data gathering zone has doubled, and the frequency of these molecules in Runeterran air has increased by over 5 per cubic meter."

Heimerdinger widened his eyes. "Impossible! This can't be true!" "Hey, some of us don't speak that language." Vi called out, busy affixing handcuffs to Jinx's frozen form. "What does that mean? In real people talk." Viktor clanged his staff against the ground, catching the policewomen's attention.

"The Void is getting bigger."


	4. Chapter 3: A Breakdown Of Diplomacy

Noxus  
Ivory Market

Talon pushed his way gently past a pair of women in darkly colored shawls, keeping his head down as he stepped through the gradually darkening streets that made up the Ivory Market, Noxus' most popular shopping center. Talon had wandered down these alleys and storefronts a hundred times before. He knew every merchant on the street, their inventories, security measures, and schedules. Not one of them knew him, which was something Talon took great pride in. He dipped behind the blacksmith who was cheating on his wife with the jeweler, past the half-blind butcher who would have trouble noticing a quick hand darting in and out of his cash box, and into the alley to the north of the grocer who collected Black Rose paraphernalia, secretly praying she would be selected in the dead of night to join the secret society. A homeless man was propped up against the alley wall,holding his rags close to his chest. Talon smelled the alcohol on his breath before he could see the man's face. "

You...you want something? I don't got nothing, nothing at all." Talon said nothing, relying on the daunting shadow of his cloak to make him look larger than he really was. "You have something I want."

The man continued to stammer, shrinking against the wall. "I got nothing! Nothing man!" Pulling a knife off of his cloak, Talon slammed the vagrant against a wall, forcing the blade to his throat.

"Last night. There was a meeting here. Mages, dark coats. I know you were here. You're going to tell me exactly how many there were. I want everything you know, and maybe I won't bleed your guts all over the street." "Okay, alright man, alright! I'll tell you!"

The hobo's words came easy after that display. Talon had learned that in Noxus, fear was the greatest motivator. 7 people were at Ivory Market last night. 5 of them entered the same warehouse. They left about an hour apart, staggering their exits and blending back in with the shadows of the buildings. "I appreciate your time." growled Talon, releasing his vicegrip on the man and pushing him back against the red stone warehouse. His mission complete, Talon hurried back across the street and escaped the market as quickly as he had entered.

Du Couteau Manor was a relic of old Noxus. The imposing stone walls were engraved with names of the illustrious family's most important sons and daughters. Marcus had often joked that the rather short lifespans etched on the wall made him nervous. Talon grimaced. He had no idea how right he had been. Of course, the General could still be alive. That would certainly be a topic of discussion tonight. Climbing the stairs, he nodded at a servant standing outside of the main hallway, prompting him to unlock the door. Talon proceeded down the hallway, flanked by ornate sculptures and paintings illustrating the glory of the Noxian military. One of them still had the fang marks from Cassiopeia DuCouteau's tantrum upon her transformation. While Talon was never as close to Cassiopeia as he was to the eldest of the DuCouteau sisters, he had to admit, she had an uncanny ability to ensure those that opposed her ended up dead, something he certainly respected. Pushing through the curtain at the end of the hall, he found himself in Marcus' bedroom. A painting of the Noxian General still hung on the wall, flanked by numerous accolades, medals, and a few small drawings, crude things, paper and crayon. As deadly as Marcus DuCouteau was on the battlefield, his love for his daughters was undeniable. "Talon."

The voice that interrupted his reminiscing was severe and commanding, yet friendly and familiar. "Katarina. I have returned." The assassin rose from her seat at her father's old desk, brushing aside a leathery old journal. Katarina had pored over her father's last notes more times than she could remember, searching for any clues as to his current location. "There was a meeting last night," Talon continued, "Five of them, in a warehouse at the east end. They left in a stacatto pattern, one hour apart. Consistent with usual Black Rose concealment strategy."

Katarina DuCouteau stood across from Talon, the scar across her eye illuminated in the firelight. "They left witnesses. Sloppy of them. Not normal."

Talon nodded. "Well, given recent events, you can hardly expect normalcy from the Black Rose." The death of Evaine LeBlanc had sent ripples across all of Valoran, but nowhere was her untimely demise more felt than in her home city of Noxus. Katarina had long suspected the illusory mage and her confidant, Jericho Swain, of the kidnapping and possible murder of her father.

"Let's go over what we know." Katarina stated matter-of-factly, relaxing her posture as she paced the room. "LeBlanc is dead, and the Black Rose is in a panic. We've known for years that she was in a leadership position within the cult, so that's not exactly news. But it seems...off. We've known about their base there since Kalamanda, so it's obviously not a secure location to discuss something that...important."

Talon leaned back into a chair, careful not to carve a slit in it with his cloak. "So you think this was a front?" Katarina shook her head. "No. This seems wrong. Too much is up in the air. I don't think it was the Black Rose at all."

Giving her an odd look, Talon spoke up. "We have no information on any other cult activity in Noxus. Unless you've been keeping me in the dark." "I resent that, Talon. You know I trust you. Noone here is more dedicated to my father than you and I."

There was a knock at the hall door as Talon prepared to thank her. "Miss DuCouteau, you have received a summons. You are needed at the palace, as soon as possible. "On whose authority?" she shouted back, clearly livid at the interruption. The door opened and a dark shape flew into the room, sinking its claws into her hair and perching atop it.

"Mine, Katarina."

Were Talon a man with a better sense of humor (and a death wish), he would have laughed at the site of a fuming Katarina, raven sitting on her head as she stared daggers at the entryway. Leaning on his walking stick, Jericho Swain entered the room, his bandana covering his mouth. "Grand General Swain. Good to see you." said Talon, bowing.

"Save the formalities for later, Talon. It is good that you're here, it saves me the trouble of sending Darius to find you. I need all hands on deck for tonight's proclamation. Beatrice!" The deformed bird cawed loudly, swooping back onto Swain's shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Grand General." Katarina replied, clearly lying through her gritted teeth. "But what brings you here? What is this proclamation about that it could require this much urgency?"

Furrowing his brow, Swain spoke. "After yesterday's battle at the Institute, it has come to my attention that LeBlanc's death was no accident. Tonight, we declare war." The raven circled Swain as he continued, a fearsome edge to his voice. "And soon, Piltover burns for the sabotage of Institute Of War equipment, and the murder of Evaine LeBlanc."


	5. Chapter 4: A Dangerous Move

Institute Of War

Hall Of Summoners

The mood was tense in the central chamber of the Institute. The podiums around the room were filled with delegates from each city state in Valoran. Queen Ashe was leaning her bow against the stand in front of her, tapping her nails nonchalantly. It was clear she was trying to defuse the deep mistrust that permeated the room, but it was unsuccessful. Gangplank and Miss Fortune were, rather uncomfortably, sharing the same stand, next to Karma's Ionian post, and a Yordle delegation from Bandle City. The Demacian podium was the most full, housing not only King Jarvan III, but his son, Jarvan IV, and bodyguard, Xin Zhao. However, the main focus of the room was clearly the bottom left and top right corners, stations that housed the delegations of Piltover and Noxus. The mayor of Piltover, a short, balding man, looked woefully out of place next to Caitlyn and Jayce. It was clear that the sheer sight of their opposition, Grand General Swain and Darius, was enough to terrify him. Giving the mayor a reassuring glance, Caitlyn spoke up, looking Swain in the eyes. "Your accusation is very serious, Grand General. What you speak of is not only murder, but conspiracy against the League that has defended our nations from a new Rune War for years now."

With a grand gesture, Swain scoffed. "Do not expect me to understand the motives of killers, Caitlyn". Across the room, Jarvan IV clenched his fist.

"Were we on the Fields of Justice, I would make him pay for this charade! As if he is not one of the most fiendish murderers our world has ever seen!", the Prince whispered, enraged.

Xin Zhao placed a hand on Jarvan's shoulder. "Be at peace, Prince. If Swain demands justice for LeBlanc's death, he is certain to face it himself. Then we shall see how he fares." The king said nothing, pressing his hands into his chin.

There was a rattling from below, followed by a hideous roar. Vessaria Kolminye raised her hand from her position at the highest table in the room. "Be at peace. We are in no danger. The Void creatures are simply...restless of late." Caitlyn recalled Viktor's words. She had no reason to believe him, but Heimerdinger had backed up his proposal. The sheriff had first-hand experience in combat with Voidlings on the Fields Of Justice, and was well aware of the threat they posed. Should the Void become even stronger, she feared that perhaps its denizens would be an even greater danger, maybe even more than the Institute could handle. The squawking of a raven refocused her on the more present threat, Jericho Swain. "Your technology was discovered in a rather...compromising positon." croaked the General, raising his cane. "An investigation into the accident that killed LeBlanc has revealed your sabotage. Beatrice!" The raven took flight, dropping a metal ring from its beak into the hands of Kolminye. "The evidence is here. High Summoner, feel free to examine it thoroughly, although Noxus technicians already have."

There was a tense silence as the High Summoner turned the device over in her hands, touching it lightly and feeling around for indentations and marks. She spoke clearly, indignation evident in her voice. "This is advanced Techmaturgy. A disruptor, capable of shorting out powerful magic devices for an extended period of time. This sort of machine is confidential, and should not have been seen outside of the Institute for many years now. It is undoubtedly of Piltover make and design. No forger could create something this close." The room erupted into chaos, shouting matches emanating from every podium.

"This is impossible!" Jayce yelled, slamming his fist against the wood, face twisted with an uncharacteristic anger. "Beatrice! Show him." The bird took the device from the High Summoner's palm, flying it over to Jayce. The mayor stumbled back in fear of the black raven, which let out a squawk before returning to its master's shoulder. Like Kolminye before him, Jayce began to examine the device, his face sinking in disbelief.

Triumphantly, Swain leaned over the podium, his eyes staring daggers into the whimpering mayor. "Still impossible, Jayce?" Caitlyn turned to her fellow delegate, concerned and struck with disbelief. Defeated, the inventor bowed his head. "He's right. This is a Piltover design. It was supposed to be a secret...I don't...I can't…" The delegation was silent.

Swain, glowing with his own victory, turned to the High Summoner. "Vessaria...I think we've seen all we need to see. Your decision?" "Silence, villain!" Jarvan IV stood up, shaking with anger. "You may have the others fooled, but I can sense your trickery afoot here! You pervert justice with your lies, why should we believe you now?" Swain laughed. "Your outburst is foolish, young prince, but far from unexpected. Luckily, this judgement is not yours to make." Raising her hand and chanting a spell, Vessaria silenced the room through runic magic. "Enough. The High Summoner has made her decision."

"Piltover has committed the deepest crime possible in Valoran. Obstruction of the Institute's justice through sabotage and murder of a Champion of the League during a sanctioned match. The Institute will not interfere in any Noxian offensive against the convicted. You brought this on yourself, and now must reap the consequences." With these words, Kolminye turned and vanished in a flash of magic, leaving the delegation behind.

Hysteria overcame the mayor of Piltover, and the poor man fainted, tumbling and knocking the podium over. "Swain!" shouted Prince Jarvan, as Xin pushed him out of the room. "This will not stand, Noxian! Your treachery will be revealed!" Across the chamber, the Grand General gave a cold laugh.

"Do not stand against me, Caitlyn, Jayce. Perhaps you will be useful as Noxian champions." Caitlyn's usual proper mannerisms vanished as she rose her hand toward Swain, raising a middle finger. "I'll die before I fire a single shot in your service, monster." Another laugh from the Noxian side resounded through the room. It was the hulking form of Darius, armor clad and miming a killing blow with his axe. "Fine by me. I'll break your toy first, then your neck." As the Noxians departed, only the Piltover representatives were left in the room. "Jayce." Caitlyn said, turning to the inventor as she lifted the unconscious mayor. "What are we going to do?" Jayce grimaced, his face marked with a mixture of anger and worry. "I don't know. But I do know what I need to do. Only one person could have pulled a stunt like this. I'm going to Zaun, and I'm finding out how that device ended up on the Nexus." Jayce stormed out, fuming, as Caitlyn hefted the limp form of the mayor onto her shoulder. It had not been a good day.


	6. Chapter 5: A Frozen Ruin

Ashe's Palace  
Freljord

Kneeling atop the middle turret of her frozen castle, Ashe watched her breath crystallize in the freezing air. Smoke was rising in the distance, from a canyon far to the north. It was not the wispy gray smoke of a bonfire, warming the frozen Freljord evening, but black and thick, the kind produced by explosives and burning buildings. The queen of the wartorn nation had seen it enough times before. She silently wished for the safety of the villagers as she recounted the week's events in her mind. Ever since the meeting of the High Summoners four days prior, there had been an unpleasant chaos reigning in Valoran. While Piltovian tech leaders assembled hundreds of defense robots, turrets, and other automated defenses, there was little hope for the industrial city state against the storied might of the Noxian military machine. Wielding blades, guns, and dark magic, the gray flags of the Noxian army had been sighted marching north past Zaun and the Ironspike Mountains. Numerous Noxian heroes, including Sion, the undead colossus, and Darius, Swain's right-hand man and ruthless killer, were reported to be leading them.

Even separated by an entire mountain range, Ashe couldn't help but feel on edge hearing about the hordes of Noxus. As she heard the loud tramps of bootsteps behind her, she knew someone else who shared her feelings had arrived. "No news yet, Tryndamere." she said.

"Damn." His voice was gruff, but sad. Seeing the full might of the Noxian army again had clearly stirred up bad memories. The barbarian tribes of Freljord were often hunted by the Noxians as training exercises, live targets for their ruthless recruits. It was Tryndamere's own marriage to Ashe that had solidified Freljord as a city-state and granted it League protection, stopping the hunts, but the memory of seeing childhood friends gutted by young Noxians, baying for the chances to count their first kills, had soured him, and filled him with a rage he had only recently learned to control. Turning to Ashe, he handed her an arrow with a purple gem on the head, shining against the snow white backdrop. "Here's the signal. Should speed things up."

Nodding to her husband, Ashe took the arrow, nocked it in her bowstring, and fired it into the sunlight. After a few moments of silence, a loud crow broke the silence. The shining form of Aniia, the Cryophoenix, flew into view. Tryndamere rose his hand in the air. "Hail, Anivia. Good of you to join us." The bird moved to her usual perch atop a small spire in the corner, fluttering her frozen wings and landing with a light clink of ice against stone. "Tryndamere...Ashe." The normally serene voice of Freljord's guardian was weak and soft. "We are in great danger." With a weak shake of her head, the Cryophoenix fell from her perch.

With a slide, Tryndamere caught the bird, lowering her gently to the ground. "Hey! Stay with us!" Ashe kneeled quickly next to the fallen Anivia. "Anivia, are you wounded?" Anivia weakly fluttered back upright. "My apologies. I am not physically hurt. It is the soul of the Freljord that suffers. It is the Glacial Canyon...to the north. There is a blight upon it." Ashe looked up again, confirming the location of the rising smoke.

"Anivia, I can see a burning village. Is that the source?" Tryndamere clenched his teeth. "Sejuani. She and her thugs have gone too far this time. I will cleave her skull with my blade!" Anivia rose her head. "The actions of Serylda's descendant usually do not cause this sort of distress to the soul of Freljord. She may be tampering with powers beyond her reach...and yet there is something odd here. Something I have never before sensed in the Freljord. Be careful, Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere. Do not go alone."

Accompanied by a contingent of Avarosan warriors, the royal pair rode north to Glacial Canyon. The smoke from smoldering homes grew thicker and more apparent as they proceeded, until the entrance to the canyon was in view. Enormous walls of ice flanked the narrow passage on either side, making it an ideal place for an ambush. However, surprisingly, it seemed that if that was Sejuani's plan, she had squandered it. She sat atop her boar, surrounded by the grizzled and savage warriors of the Winter's Claw, one of them cloaked in the pelts of various animals from all over Valoran.

"Impostor Queen!" Sejuani's voice boomed in the windswept clearing. "You have returned to the site where you slaughtered our people!" Tryndamere and the Avarosans drew their weapons, but Ashe stopped them with a raise of her hand. "Sejuani, you are mistaken. I have done nothing to this village. Do you know what happened here?" The savage chief shouted with rage, raising her flail. "Your lies are unbecoming, tyrant! The destroyed village had just declared their loyalty to the WInter's Claw! Your response to their independence is clear!" Ashe frowned. Something was wrong here. If Sejuani was not responsible, then who? The burning of villages was inconsistent with the typical strategy of the Ice Witch, who preferred to freeze her conquests in Black Ice.

"Ashe does not lie, Sejuani." The pelt wearing warrior lowered his hood, revealing himself as Udyr, the Animal Spirit. "The voices of the spirits speak of a different culprit, one much darker in origin. I suggest we ceasefire for now. Our rage will be better served at these unknown murderers, and we shall quench the fires of the village with their blood." Tryndamere nodded. "I hate to work with these Claws, but I'm not mad enough to ignore Udyr. If you want a ceasefire,, my sword stays sheathed."

Though still clearly enraged, Sejuani nodded. "Very well. But we need a leader. And it shall be decided in the ancient Freljordian tradition. A duel!" The warriors roared in excitement at the chieftain's words, even those on the Avarosan side. Single combat was a time-honored tradition of deciding disputes in the frozen wastes of the Freljord. Ashe nodded and drew her bow. "Very well, Sejuani. After you've gotten a few arrows in you, maybe you'll see reason."

The warriors backed off and formed a circle to allow the combatants some room to fight. Sejuani opened by rushing Ashe on her boar. "Bristle! Gore her!" The impact of the animal's tusks sent Ashe sprawling, but she managed to climb to her feet and fire a spread of arrows, watching as they turned to ice in the sky, two hitting Bristle, one sinking into Sejuani's shoulder. Grunting, she swung her flail at Ashe, who nimbly ducked under the metal ball. However, with a violent jerk of her arm, Sejuani sent the chain of the flail back around, wrapping it around Ashe's leg. With a yelp of surprise, Ashe was pulled off of her feet and dragged to the front of the boar. "Finally! Bristle!" The boar rose its front legs high in the air, Ashe's attempts to wriggle out of the chain fruitless. "Crush her skull into the snow!"

"No!" yelled Tryndamere, unsheathing his blade. "This is non-lethal combat! You break the rules…" Tryndamere let out a furious shout, his eyes glowing with the red tone of unstoppable rage. "I'll break you!" A swift fist to the stomach knocked the barbarian king to the ground, Udyr let out a bear-like growl as he retracted his fist. "Do not interfere." He then turned to Sejuani. "He is correct. You will never gain the hearts of the Freljord this way. And we need her."

Sejuani paused, her decision still unclear. However, she had no time to make a choice. A figure riding a horse came careening out of the canyon, trampling two Winter's Claw warriors in its path. Then a second, and a third, more mounted riders flew from the canon, knocking the warriors about and sending Sejuani into a brief retreat, giving Ashe the time to free herself and get to her feet. "Who dares interrupt me?" shouted Sejuani. "Who has invaded our lands and burned our village? Let me know your names, so I may carve them on your graves!" As the remaining warriors drew their weapons and faced the canyon, a horde of creatures shambled out, dressed in the garb of Freljordian peasants, but twisted, corrupted. Undead. At the head of the pack was an imposing beast, his four legs leaving spectral flame as he exited the mouth of the canyon. "Hecarim?" Ashe asked, bewildered.

The ghostly rider raised his spear and spoke. "Freljordians. You should be honored. Soon, all of Valoran will be trampled under the hooves of the Shadow Isles.

But you will be first."


	7. Chapter 6: An Airborne Escape

Piltover  
Academy Of Science And Progress

"We must move our research!" shouted Viktor, his mechanical arm fanatically gathering materials and throwing them into his bag. Professor Heimerdinger's lab was in a state of disarray as the two scientists hurriedly attempted to secure all of the delicate equipment. Numerous assistants came in and out of the laboratory, dragging the crates of hastily packaged supplies towards the roof. Outside, the screams of battle could be heard. The Noxian army had finally arrived in Piltover.

"Indeed, I have made arrangements for our transportation!" babbled Heimerdinger, the diminutive Yordle running about the room, arms full of turrets, grenades, and rockets. "Give these to Sherrif Caitlyn, immediately!" he instructed a lab assistant, who dutifully nodded and rushed off.

"It is no use, Professor." Viktor proclaimed. "This city will fall. Your security forces are no match for the might of the Noxian military machine."

"Bah!" Heimerdinger indignantly shook his fist. "Perhaps, Viktor, the odds can change in ways you cannot predetermine, hmm?" The door to the lab creaked open, and an eerie silence fell over the room as a metal ball floated inside.

"You should not underestimate the strength of humans. They are very strong. They are very smart. I am proud to be a human." The woman who entered the room was odd in every way. Her skin was cold metal, her eyes glowed unnaturally, and her voice stayed at an almost sinister monotone.

"Orianna...what are you doing here, dear?" asked Heimerdinger, his voice suddenly much more hushed than usual.

"I have come to help. It is the duty of all citizens to help. I will help Piltover. Because this is where I was born."

Viktor scoffed. "You were not born, machine. You were built. Why do you not embrace your superior form?" The disdain in the cyborg's voice was clear. For a man who gave up everything to become a machine, a machine desperate to prove she was flesh and blood was the ultimate insult to his glorious evolution.

"Professor Viktor. Please stop. I am real. I am Orianna Reveck. I want to help." The ball that followed Orianna slowly floated near Viktor, as if observing the man's standoffish anger. "I have been given combat training. I fight in the League. I know where to hit them to turn them off. To make them stop. I can help."

Heimerdinger paced back and forth, raising his arm in the air. "Ah, Eureka! Orianna, please, let me see your...sphere." With a slow nod, Orianna raised her metal arm, gesturing for The Ball to float over to Heimerdinger's desk and land itself. "If you say so, Professor. I will help."

Viktor approached The Ball and looked it over. "This is advanced hextech. Your creator should be commended, machine." "Daddy is good. Daddy is smart." Swallowing his objection, Viktor began to tinker with the parts. "But it, like all things, can be improved." Reaching into his pocket, Viktor revealed 2 small gems, one yellow, one red. "Augmentation slots preinstalled. This saves time." Sliding the gems into The Ball, Viktor straightened himself. "Your companion is now upgraded, robot. Your combat efficiency should increase threefold with the assistance of my augmentation devices."

Orianna hovered The Ball back to her and gave a stiff, clearly rehearsed bow. "Thank you. Now I will save Piltover. I will save my home." Without another word, Orianna walked calmly out of the laboratory and down the stairs. Even Heimerdinger seemed troubled.

The Yordle scratched at his head. "That girl is odd. I do hope she is careful."

Viktor nodded. "You need not worry. Even if she is ripped to shreds, she can be rebuilt. Improved. Such is the strength of the machine." A voice from outside could barely be heard over the sounds of battle and the sudden roaring of a plane engine. "Things are gettin' hot out here! Need evac, pronto! Get on up, everything's aboard!" With that confirmation, the two scientists rushed out of the lab and up the stairs to the roof, leaving an empty room behind, as the City Of Progress burned around them.

His massive axe swinging through the air, Darius added another mental notch to his blade as he bisected another of Piltover's robotic guards. They were weak, and barely worth his time. Darius had other foes in his sights, namely the woman holding the line near the Piltover Zoo. As lines of Noxian soldiers approached, Vi mowed them down with her colossal gauntlets, smashing the armor of two lancers, crushing the face of an infantryman, her rampage seemed unceasing. With a quick movement, she hoisted one of the two remaining Noxians over her head and smashed him on the pavement, knocking him out cold in a single toss. Leaning back, the Enforcer spat on her fallen foe and turned to his partner, slowly making a rather rude gesture with her metallic fist. Terror stricken, the infantryman ran back towards the Noxian line, directly into the imposing form of Darius. "General Darius, she's too strong!" shouted the panicked soldier. Darius lowered his gaze, revealing a face contorted with disgust. "No. You are too weak." Raising his weapon, Darius decapitated the soldier, looking up at Vi as the man's bleeding body fell to the ground.

"You're a sick bastard, Darius." Vi shouted, raising her fists in preparation. "But that doesn't mean you can beat me." The Noxian general laughed cruelly, dragging his steel axe along the ground as he approached his foe. "Your insolence will do nothing to stop Noxus, whelp. I will cleave you in two!" Pulling her arm back, Vi ran towards the Noxian warrior. "Keep talking. Gives me a nice target." With a crack, Vi's fist connected with Darius's axe, staggering them both. The general recovered faster, and planted his boot in her chest, pinning the enforcer to the ground under him. A rare smile crossed Darius' face as he raised the axe. "The Hand of Noxus snaps your neck, worm."

Vi stared up at the gleaming, oil covered axe, and fought to keep a scowl on her face. Damn. This wasn't the death she had wanted. There was a blinding flash, and she prepared for the swing. But it didn't come. Looking up, she saw Darius, shouting and clutching at his eyes, a cloud of gas covering the area. She could hear the Noxian soldiers screaming as well, their eyesight blocked. As she wriggled out from under Darius' foot and crawled away, a grin formed on Vi's face as she heard an engine from up above. "Yeehaw! That's grade A, unfiltered phosphorous, you big lug! Drink it in, compliments of the Screaming Yipsnakes and Piltover! "

Corki and his fleet of helicopters were flying up ahead, their passenger seats filled with refugees. Fumbling for his radio, the Yordle pilot tapped the microphone twice and began to speak. "Commander Corki to Zephyr, Commander Corki to the Zephyr! Everything A-OK in there?"

The Zephyr was the large dirigible floating behind him, piloted by League Champion Janna. Her voice came over the speakers, intermingled with static, but recognizable. "Zephyr to Commander Corki. Everything is in order. We're transferring the lab equipment now." Janna felt a mix of sadness and glory as she floated back into her chair. She had managed to load the lab equipment Heimerdinger and Viktor had said was so critical, but watching Piltover burn below her was painful. The City of Progress had taken her in after her flight from Zaun, and she couldn't help but feel bad that there wasn't more room for refugees. Silently praying the scientists' research was as vital as they claimed, she set a course for Zaun, and let her guilt melt away as she stared into the blue sky ahead.


	8. Chapter 7: A Parting Shot

Piltover  
City Hall

Crack. The sound of a rifle being fired broke through the shouts of the combatants in Piltover's streets. A Noxian captain collapsed onto the pavement, blood seeping from a neat hole in his gut. Caitlyn ducked under the window to avoid returning fire, but none came. The Noxians were clearly preoccupied in the streets. Compared to the din of battle outside, the Mayor's Office was surprisingly quiet, the only sound being the nervous shaking of the mayor himself, clearly wanting to be anywhere but Piltover at the moment, and the soft click of cards against a wooden table. "It's the aces that go in the top, right? Solitaire just ain't my style." muttered a man in the back of the room, his large hat tilted to cover his eyes.

Caitlyn frowned at him. "I didn't hire you to play cards, Fate. You could help." Twisted Fate, the Cardmaster, gave a short laugh and straightened in his seat.

"You didn't hire me for that either, Sherriff. I'm a messenger, and no amount of pocket change could convince me to go play hide n' seek with a Noxian army." Caitlyn had to admit he had a point. The Noxians were advancing on City Hall, like it or not. Luckily, the building was located at the back of Piltover, against a large hill, and boasted a tall tower with thin windows. It was a perfect defensive position, and she'd procured a few extra munitions to enhance her chances. As she took another shot, squeezing the trigger and propelling another bullet into one of the Noxian's heads, Twisted Fate spoke up again.

"Now, here's what I don't get. You either don't know the odds, or you're a damn fool. The Noxians outnumber you at least 2 to 1, and they're on their way. I mean, I can get out, but you... why ain't you running?" With a sudden boost of courage, the mayor began to stammer. "I agree! Why aren't we running? Why aren't we getting away?"

Caitlyn turned around, her eyes ablaze. "Because I'm not giving up on Piltover. There are still refugees escaping, and the longer we hold here, the more get away. This city state doesn't die until the people do, but I wouldn't expect an old coward and a mercenary drunk to know a thing about that!" There was another crash as the mayor got up and fled out the door, running as quickly as his old legs could take him. Caitlyn sighed and returned to her sights, firing two more rounds. "Idiot." Twisted Fate began to laugh behind her. "Well, it was a nice speech anyhow, Cait. Don't you worry, I ain't leaving yet. Not so long as the cards are still on the table." Caitlyn couldn't help but smile. "Literally or figuratively, Fate?" "Heh. Little of both."

Outside of City Hall, the Noxian detachment led by Darius had reached their destination. "The sniper and the mayor are hiding behind those walls." growled the general, clenching his axe with both hands. "Let's tear them apart. Walls too." The Noxians began to cheer loudly, but a sudden voice stopped their celebrations.

"Please stop. Violence is not necessary. Too much is already broken. Please help me fix it." Orianna was standing alone in front of the gates to City Hall, her ball whirling around her. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Darius laughed. "Is this some kind of joke? Destroy the machine."

A column of Noxians rushed the robot. Wordlessly, she sent the ball careening forward, bowling over a few of the troopers before they even reached her. "Dissonance." The Ball pulsed with a purple wave of energy, sucking the Noxians in and forcing them to collide with eachother at great speeds, the sound of clashing armor ringing through the air. "Attack." As The Ball spun, a bright red laser came rippling forth from its side, disintegrating the Noxians unlucky enough to be caught in its gravitational pull. "I regret the violence. No more have to break. But I am not a machine. I am Orianna Reveck. I am human."

Suddenly the Noxian infantry seemed much less motivated by their victory. Another shot from the top of the tower did little to encourage them, as another of their number fell to the ground. "Enough games. Sion!" shouted Darius. The soldiers quickly made room for the hulking green behemoth, an undead monstrosity stomping his way through their ranks, axe in hand. "Sion. Destroy that...thing."

With a roar, Sion rushed the robot, swinging his massive weapon. "You have made a mistake" she whispered. "Dissonance". Again, The Ball let out a pulse of energy, but it was not enough to pull Sion's mass. With a determined grimace, the monster continued to press forward. "Attack." The laser shot out again, but Sion growled and shouted, a barrier forming around him. The energy from Viktor's gift was suddenly useless. Sion lurched forward and grabbed the robot, lifting her above his head as Darius grinned. Orianna continued to speak calmly, in a disturbingly peaceful fashion. "I am Orianna Reveck. I am like you. Please stop breaking things." Another bullet erupted from the window, colliding with Sion, but the monster barely flinched before flexing his arms, ripping the Clockwork Girl into two pieces, and tossing them away. The giant growled and turned to Darius. "It is done."

Caitlyn's heart sank as she saw Orianna ripped to pieces. She had always felt a certain affection for the strange robot, despite her disturbing attributes. She turned to Twisted Fate, her face grim. "Go. Tell them what happened here. Tell everyone." Removing her hat, she folded it over and pressed it into the Cardmaster's hands. "And give this to Jayce. Tell him I'm sorry."

Twisted Fate looked up, shocked. "You never take this thing off. You sure you don't wanna fight your way out with me?" She shook her head. "My place is here. It has always been here. You can't teleport us both. Now leave, before they get here!" As Twisted Fate whispered his Gate spell, disappearing in a flash of light and a burst of cards, Caitlyn allowed herself to cry for the first time since she had joined the force. "Vi," she whispered, looking up, "You've been a good partner. Please be safe."

The door flew off of its hinges, and Darius and Sion entered the room. Darius slammed the wreckage of The Ball on the ground at the Sheriff's feet. "It's over." Caitlyn backed up to the rear of the room as the Noxian general approached, soaked in blood and grinning cruelly. "Do you remember what I told you at the Institute, Caitlyn? How I would break that weapon of yours, and then break your neck?" Caitlyn stared him down, portraying no sign of fear or weakness. "I always keep my promises."

This time, Caitlyn grinned. A short, faint one, but a smile nonetheless. "Not this time. Haven't you wondered why I never shot at you? Why I let you get up here without making even an attempt?" Her voice began to raise. "Because I know you like to go out with a bang, Darius." Darius ripped the rifle from her hands and snapped it in two. She laughed. "Not what I meant. You see, in Piltover, we have an expert in "bangs". In fact, I had him wire this office with a little trick before he left on the Zephyr. His name is Ziggs." As fear and realization dawned on Darius' face, Caitlyn slammed her hand down on a hidden detonator. "And he calls this "The Big One"."

From far away, Twisted Fate watched as the top of City Hall exploded, taking Sion, Darius, and the Sheriff of Piltover with it.


	9. Chapter 7x: A Test Of Strength

Demacia

Royal Palace

The throne room of King Jarvan III was more empty than usual. The elderly monarch sat on his gilded throne, flanked by his son and bodyguard, the unflappable Xin Zhao, but there were no other guards or retainers. Instead, there was only Garen, clad in his "casual" armor (Slightly less bulky than usual, but still a massive weight, if one was not as massive as the Might of Demacia.), and a much shorter, yet still imposing Yordle, Poppy.

"Bandle City too, wishes to remain neutral in this conflict." said the ambassador, tapping the floor with her foot. "That is our official stance." Quietly scanning the room, she looked up and whispered a follow-up. "Though I would prefer a stance involving a hammer and a crushed Noxian, but that may be slightly hasty at this juncture."

The king smiled. "Noted, Poppy. Thank you for your visit...and the rare vision of your humor. We will be sure to take Bandle City's position into consideration." He raised an arm and pointed to the exit. "You may feel free to take one of our carriages back to your homeland." As Poppy turned to leave, Garen spoke up.

"Your Majesty, I fear for the ambassador's safety. The Noxians may have kill squads stationed outside the city...they aren't to be trusted." Poppy shot the knight a look.

"I am capable of holding off a few assassins, Garen. You underestimate me."

"I would not dream to underestimate your hammer's might, Poppy." replied Garen. "But the threat of Noxian infiltration and assassination is higher than ever. Especially now that the League seems to be granting them some...leniency." The Yordle still looked offended, but curtly nodded in agreement.

Jarvan III rose slowly from his throne and rang a small bell to his right. "I must agree with Sir Garen, Poppy. You are an asset to your nation and ours...I believe our mutual friend should accompany you." Through the open window, responding to the sound of the bell, flew a large stone creature, his carved veins pulsing with magic. It opened its rigid mouth to speak.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" Poppy smiled at the sight of Galio, a fellow champion of the League, and an old friend.

"Galio, you are to escort Ambassador Poppy back to Bandle City. Be vigilant, and may the light of Demacia reveal your foes." The duo departed the throne room, and silence reigned for a few moments...before the doors burst open again, and a rather annoyed looking Quinn entered, followed by a hooded figure.

"King Jarvan, I am terribly sorry to disturb you." she said, bowing. "But I have a matter that must be brought to your attention." The hooded figure shifted, and Xin Zhao tightened his grip on his lance.

"News on Piltover, I hope?" replied Prince Jarvan, looking up hopefully. "I'm afraid not, Prince." retorted Quinn, her pet eagle fluttering around to rest on her shoulder. "It seems we have conflicting reports. While some of our scouts say the Noxians were successful in destroying City Hall, others claim they saw a fleet of airships escaping. Some say both. We cannot draw any conclusions at this time." The young prince's expression sombered. "But," continued Quinn, "I do have something to report. This woman has been standing outside the city gates, smashing into them with her weapon and demanding an audience with you, Sire. I would have sent her away, but...it's no random drunk." The hooded figure stepped forward and pulled off the top of her cloak, revealing a swath of white hair and a determined expression painted on her dark skinned face.

"You're Riven. The Noxian Exile." stated the King, leaning back in his throne. Xin Zhao instinctively moved to defend his liege. "What brings you to my throne room, wanderer?" Riven shook off the rest of her cloak, standing before them in cloth armor, and wielding a broken stub of a greatsword.

"I have come to warn you, Demacians. Noxus has betrayed its own creed. I can tell this invasion is rooted in deception. No honor remains in-"

Riven was cut off by a laugh from Prince Jarvan. "The war dogs of Noxus should not lecture us on honor. What is your angle, villain?"

Riven scowled at the prince before continuing. "The Noxus I served would only challenge foes to better themselves. This scheme of the Grand General's is cowardly, using the death of a comrade as an excuse to invade a city free of consequence!" She held her sword firmly. "As Demacians, you have little choice but to defend the weak, lest you lose your way as well. I would join your cause, should you prove your strength."

Garen's eyes widened as he took a step forward. "Riven, are you suggesting an alliance? To join with the Demacian army?"

"And what makes you think you are fit to fight among us?" shouted Prince Jarvan, leaning forward in anger. "You think you have the right to demand the alliance of the Demacians, after the atrocities you have committed? I care not if you no longer carry their standard, you are a Noxian, not a Demacian, and I refuse to-"

"JARVAN!" This time it was the king who interrupted, glaring at his son. "Seneschai Xin Zhao is not a Demacian, yet he fights with the strength and honor of an entire battalion!" The lance wielding warrior remained stone faced, still forming a barrier between Riven and the king. "If this exile wishes to join us in this uncertain time, she should be allowed to prove her word is true."

Riven spoke up again. "With all due respect, King Jarvan, I am not simply offering to join. I wish to test the strength of your champions in a duel. Noxian rules. Winner takes all, and nothing is left behind. Then, we will see if you could be the ones to redeem me on the battlefield."

Garen stepped forward, his eyes gleaming. "I accept your challenge, Riven. I will fight with the honor of our king!" The Noxian shook her head.

"Not you, Sir Garen. There is an old Noxian saying, passed down by generations of war dog handlers. "To test the strength of a pack, observe its youngest link." She raised her weapon and nodded. "I wish to face your sister."


End file.
